A Date with Desna
by Wind's Gale
Summary: A meeting with Varrick and the world leaders turns Asami's world upside down when Desna suddenly takes an interest in her. Post Season 4 Finale.
1. A date?

_A/N: In this story, Korra and Asami still went on their Spirit World vacation but remained friends instead of becoming lovers, in case there's any confusion during the story._

* * *

It had been 3 months since the defeat of Kuvira. Republic City had begun expanding and cleaning up the damage. With her vacation over, Asami had gone right to work at Future Industries and with the help of Varrick, had begun developing equipment, materials, and tools to use for the city's expansion and clean-up. Varrick, after fooling around with some new materials he found, had come up with a new idea for armor. Asami was skeptical at first but she helped build the first prototype to keep Varrick happy. After rigorous testing, they were both impressed with how well the armor withstood the elements and absorbed impacts. Varrick insisted on gathering the world leaders to show them his new invention and after a week's worth of debating, he finally managed to get them all to agree to a meeting, despite their busy schedules.

The day had come for the meeting and Varrick was more than excited. He stood outside the doors of the meeting room while Zhu Li primped his hair. Asami stood next to him, holding a clipboard.

"Asami, today is the day we make history. Imagine going down in history as the makers of the modern armor. Along with that whole defeating Kuvira thing and everything but that's not important. What's important is that we pave the path for stylish yet highly functional armor. And why stop there, let's put armor on cars and boats too. Handling bandits and other criminals will be a snap for law enforcement from this day forward."

"That's if they're actually interested in listening to us." Asami sighed.

"Of course they're interested! We just had to make them interested! Zhu Li, do the thing!"

Zhu Li gave Varrick's hair one last stroke with her comb before opening the door. Varrick strutted in with Asami following.

Inside the room was a table that was shaped like a U. Sitting around the table were Tonraq, Desna, Eska, Firelord Izumi, and President Raiko.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm sure you're wondering what I made that's so fantastic that I couldn't wait to gather you all and show you."

"This better be good." Izumi said. She had a slightly irritated, yet professional look on her face.

"Yes, you mentioned you made something 'revolutionary'?" President Raiko said.

"That I did, Mr. President, that I did. I imagine most, if not all of you, are tired of criminals injuring your guards, police force, and even soldiers." As Varrick talked, Zhu Li dragged a mannequin covered with a sheet close to Varrick. "But what if I said there was a way to reduce injury and casualty count among said groups? Fellow world leaders, I present to you-" Varrick pulled the sheet off of the mannequin to reveal a brown vest armor. "-the Sarrick armor!"

"Sarrick armor?" Tonraq raised an eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to name it the Varrmor but Zhu Li insisted Asami's name be honored too, so I combined Sato and Varrick. Personally I think Varrmor sounds cooler."

Asami groaned.

"And what makes this armor any different from what's used now?" Izumi asked.

"And that's where it gets interesting! This baby does it all. It has enhanced fire-proof abilities for 75% less burns, resistance to the cold so when they find themselves enclosed in ice from a water bender, the last thing that'll freeze is their hearts, and the best part is the shock absorption. Now I know what you're thinking, how much impact could this stylish yet comfortably thin vest take? Surely it can't be more than what we're currently using."

Zhu Li stepped next to Varrick holding a large mallet. "Zhu Li, do the thing!" Varrick said as he took the vest from the mannequin and slipped it on himself.

"Wait a minute, I thought we were going to demonstrate the shock absorption on the mannequin?" Asami said.

"Asami, my dear, the best way to demonstrate things is with a live demonstration. Zhu Li!" Varrick commanded.

Zhu Li took a step back and swing the mallet as hard as she could. The first initial shock didn't seem to bother him, but after a few seconds, he stumbled back. "Zhu Li sweetie, you hit like a satomobile. Now you see, not a bruise. Not even the slightest scratch. Anyone else want to take a swing? Don't be shy. This baby is durable!" Varrick wiggled his eyebrows.

"I have to admit, that is quite impressive." Raiko said to Izumi and Tonraq.

"We would to test said material by hurting the man wearing it." Eska said as she and her twin stood up.

"Waterbenders, excellent! Forget the mallet, bend your best attack at me."

Zhu Li and Asami looked at each other with concern. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asami asked.

"Of course it is, I have total confidence in this armor!" Varrick responded.

"It's not the armor we're worried about." Zhu Li said.

Desna and Eska stood in front of Varrick, who was grinning ear-to-ear. The twins' arms moved in such a fluid motion. Water rose in the air and mimicked their movements before rushing at Varrick's chest. He flew halfway across the room and hit his back against the door. Zhu Li ran over to him with a worried expression on her face.

Varrick just smiled and stood up. "Now that's what I call a hit. See? Completely intact! No bruises, cuts, marks or anything aside from the bruise forming on my head." Varrick strolled over to the table again. "I'm telling you, you're not going to find safer armor on the market."

"And what exactly do you want for the armor?" Tonraq asked.

"Why, for you to use them of course. Think of it as advertising. The Earth Kingdom states sees all the major nations wearing these babies and they'll come crawling to daddy Varrick to buy them by the shiploads."

Asami sighed again. She wasn't sure why she was there. He was perfectly capable of showing off the armor without her but he insisted she be there. He said business partners always stuck together, unless a golden opportunity came through, then they fought each other for said opportunity.

'_I need to stop answering phone calls from him.' _She thought. From the corner of her right eye, she felt a gaze on her. She turned her head and saw Desna staring at her. Or maybe he wasn't staring at her. Maybe he was looking past her. Her eyes locked with his. No, he was definitely staring at her, which made her feel anxious. She could never tell what emotions Korra's cousins were feeling, except for the time Eska chased after Bolin liked a madwoman. Maybe she just had something in her hair or on her face. Great, now she was feeling self-conscious about her looks. She turned her head from him and tried to focus on what Varrick was saying.

"We can also customize them based on said culture's style. Asami, how long will it take to get these bad boys shipped out?" Varrick turned his attention her.

"Oh, um, I can have a full shipment of them ready within 3 months."

"I wish to have 100,000 by next season." Eska said.

"Excellent! Now we can get down to business."

* * *

Asami had finally been able to relax at her estate. She didn't bother putting on pajamas, doing her hair, or taking off her makeup before she plopped on the bed. Varrick was a good guy but his energetic antics usually left her drained. The sun hadn't even finish setting and she was already ready for bed. She laid in bed, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before she found her eyelids starting to feel heavy. It wasn't long before she started dozing, but only for 10 minutes. Her butler knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called in a groggy voice.

The door squeaked open and the butler poked his head in. "Forgive me for bothering you, Lady Sato, but you have a visitor."

Asami sat up. "A visitor? I'm not expecting anyone tonight."

After reluctantly getting up from the bed, she made her way to the large doors of her estate. When she opened the door, she had expected to see Korra, Mako, or even Varrick. Nothing prepared her for the shock of seeing Desna on the other side, without Eska. Even more shocking, he was holding a bouquet of assorted flowers.

For a minute, she couldn't find any words to say so they just stared at each other. No matter how long she stared, she couldn't find any hint of emotion on his face. Not even in his eyes.

"Um, did you lose Eska?" She finally said.

"No." He said before handing her the flowers and walking inside.

"Come in?" Asami shrugged and closed the door.

"I wish to court you." Desna turned to her.

"Uh…what? Court me? Why?"

"To see if you would make a good bride and possible mother to my children."

"Wait, what?"

"I will pick you up tomorrow evening. We shall dine."

She had to be dreaming. That was it. She was having another weird dream and she'd wake up any minute and laugh about it with Korra, Mako, and Bolin. She remembered the whole fiasco with Bolin and Eska. She wasn't about to be dragged in a similar situation.

"Listen, that's really sweet but-"

"What is your favorite color?"

"I guess maybe red or brown. Listen, I can't go out with you. I don't even think we're compatible. I have a life here in Republic City running my company and you have a life in the Northern Watertribe running..everything. It'll never work."

Desna walked past her and opened the door. "We will see. I will send you something for tomorrow evening."

Before she could say anything, he left. She has a date with Korra's cousin tomorrow. She has a date with _Desna_ tomorrow. She couldn't even process the words in her mind. Why her of all people? Surely there were plenty of females up north. Quite frankly, Asami wasn't even sure he was into women until now. What was she suppose to do? What if he was anything like Eska when it came to relationships? Sure, she wasn't suppose to assume twins would have the same personality but Desna and Eska always seemed to have the same thought and opinions from what she could tell. Her eyes fell on the flowers she was still holding in her hands. He did seem sweeter than Eska, although flowers hardly meant anything. She received a lot of flowers from a lot of jerks in the past.

'_Maybe I'll just give him this one chance. He'll quickly see we won't work, anyway.' _

"Is something wrong, Ms. Sato?" She heard her butler call out to her.

"Yes. I have a date tomorrow."


	2. Dinner Date

Asami spent her day trying not to think about her date later that evening. She wanted to talk to someone about it but at the same time, she didn't want anyone to find out about it. The thought of Desna even having the slightest crush on her seemed ridiculous to her. Sweet, but ridiculous. How could she even be his type? He certainly wasn't her type. She spent most of her time in one of her warehouses, working on a few satomobiles and taxi cabs. She had been so engrossed in welding that she didn't notice anyone walking up behind her.

"Hey, Asami."

She almost jumped at the sound of someone talking to her. For a second, she feared it was Desna but it was Korra instead. Relief washed over her body as she cut off her welding torch and took her welding mask off.

"Oh, hey Korra. Good to see you again. How are things?" She smiled before setting her equipment down.

"They're great actually. How did that meeting go with Varrick? My dad told me you guys made an interesting deal but he wouldn't go into further details about it."

"Yeah, we did get a few pretty sweet deals. Firelord Izumi gave Future Industries permission to start growing a flaming fire lily farm in Fire nation territory."

"Aren't fire lilies really hard to grow?"

"They are. They require special soil and farming techniques to flourish, that's why Firelord Izumi gave us some 'special land' to grow them in. They'll be easy profit."

"That's great. I told you that armor was a good idea."

"So did Varrick."

"Speaking of strange people, you know Eska invited me to hang out with her this evening."

Asami's heart leapt for joy. "Oh, so Eska and Desna have plans with you this evening?"

"Well, as weird as it is for Eska to ask, more like demand me, to hang out with her, she's doing it because Desna apparently has other plans. Hard to believe they're going to be separated for a few hours. They like to do just about everything together."

Asami's heart fell. _'Darn.' _

"Uh, did she mention what plans he had?"

"No. I was too shocked to even ask. Anyway, I thought I'd come by and see if you wanted to join us because frankly, I'm a little scared to hang out with Eska by myself."

"I wish I could, really Korra." And she actually meant it. "But I uh..have a situation later."

"A 'situation'? What does that mean?" Asami suddenly felt like any facial expression might give away the entire dilemma. She gave Korra her sweetest smile.

"Nothing. Just some company stuff."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "You're not in trouble or anything are you?"

"No, nothing like that at all. Just.." She was unsure if she should tell Korra about it. They had been through a lot together. She was always there for Korra and she knew Korra would always be there for her. They told each other everything, especially when it came to romances. But on the other hand, she wasn't sure how Korra would react to knowing her cousin was forcing her out on a date. She didn't want Korra to interfere and make the situation worse. No, Korra wouldn't do that. This entire situation was silly and Asami was just overreacting. "Actually, Korra, the craziest thing happened yesterday-"

"Korra? Oh Korra! We're going to be late to our meeting with President Raiko." Of course. Tenzin came into view as he approached the young women. "Hello Asami, forgive me for stealing Korra from you but we have a very important meeting to attend."

"Oh darn, I forgot about that. Can you give us a few minutes, Tenzin? Asami was about to tell me something." Korra said.

"No, it's alright Korra. It's nothing important. I'll call you later and explain." Asami said.

"Well, if you're sure."

"Of course. Like I said, it's nothing important. We'll talk later." Asami reassured her.

"Alright." Korra pulled Asami into a brief hug before pulling away and smiling. "Good luck with your 'situation'."

'_I could sure use it.'_

* * *

Asami returned to her home around mid-afternoon. Her day wasn't over yet but she was already exhausted. She ran through all the scenarios that could happen on her date. She eventually assured herself that Desna would realize how vastly different their lifestyles were and a relationship between them wouldn't be possible. Though her worst fear was that he'd keep pursuing her regardless.

As soon as she walked in, her butler informed her of a parcel that had arrived for her, which he had placed on her bed. She had forgotten that Desna had said he'd send her something. She dreaded what the "gift" was. Maybe some hideous hat or ugly jewelry. She was wrong.

She stood in front of the mirror holding one of the most beautiful dresses she'd ever seen. It was a Watertribe style keyhole long dress but instead of the usual blue colors, it was a deep red color with brown fur along the hemline that ran up her leg and wrapped around her waist. The sleeves were short and the material was soft yet felt durable. Upon slipping the dress on, she found the dress hugged her in all the right places. She didn't bother wondering how he managed to get her correct size.

'_At least he has good taste.' _

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Lady Sato, the young man from yesterday is here."

"Oh, great." She mumbled.

"Do you wish for me to get rid of him?"

"No, thank you. Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes."

"As you wish."

* * *

Desna watched Asami descend down the golden stairwell. Asami saw something flicker in his eyes but other than that, he didn't give off any particular emotion. Desna was dressed in a more formal robe that matched Asami's dress. It was the same red color with brown fur along the hemline and end of the sleeves. The robe was too long for her to see what kind of shoes he was wearing. She didn't finish approaching him before she started speaking.

"Listen, this is just a one-time thing."

"We will see." Was all he said.

"No, we won't because I'm drawing the line. One date and that's it."

He glanced over her outfit, seeming to ignore her words. "I see the tailors here are more competent than the ones back home. That is good."

"You know, I have plenty of dresses I could have worn. You didn't need to get me one."

"You like it." It came out more as a statement than a question.

"Well, actually, it is quite beautiful."

"Good. Let us be off."

She groaned.

* * *

Desna had decided to take Asami to one of, if not the, fanciest restaurant in town. That didn't mean much since a lot of restaurants were destroyed in Kuvira's attack but the restaurant was still high-class and expensive. They were greeted by the host, who sat them in a private booth away from most of the chatting couples and families. They were then given menus to look over. She spent her time looking over the menu to avoid any awkwardness between her and Desna. It didn't help, he was staring at her like he did during the meeting.

"The dress is very becoming on your female anatomy." He said after a few minutes.

"Um, thanks. You look.. spiffy yourself." She said awkwardly.

This was uncomfortable. Did they even have anything to talk about? They were two completely different people of completely different backgrounds, cultures, and personalities. She wanted to bury her head in her menu and disappear.

She didn't take her eyes off the menu until she noticed something sliding towards her out the corner of her eye. He slid a wooden jewelry case next to her.

"What's this?" She asked. Upon opening the box, she found a gold collar necklace with a shiny red gemstone in the middle. "Wow it's..beautiful but I can't accept it." She closed the box and slid it back over to him. She felt like she was encouraging him to be more romantic with her in the future if she accepted it.

"You will." He said in a dull voice before sliding it back to her.

"No, I won't. And most women don't like for their date to tell them what they are or aren't going to do. I said I'm not accepting it and that's final. It's too much."

For a second, she could have sworn she saw a smile on his lips. "You are strong and opinionated. I like that."

'_Oh no.' _

"Are you ready to order, Chief Desna and Lady Sato?" She didn't even notice the waiter walking towards them.

"We will start with octopus fritters and tea. For the main course, I want roasted arctic hen with dumplings. No cabbage. Steamed, not boiled. Moon cakes for dessert."

"Of course. And you, misses?"

Asami shrugged. "I'll um, have what he's having."

"Excellent. Your appetizers and drinks are on their way." The waiter took their menus, leaving Asami with nothing to occupy herself with. Maybe she should attempt conversation, but what could they talk about?

"So, you know there's a lot of restaurants still standing in Republic City. You didn't have to pick this one."

"No, I did not." He said while staring at her. It was making her nervous again.

"It's pretty expensive, you know. Narook's Seaweed Noodlery is pretty good and not nearly as expensive. It's a fun place. You don't even need to dress-up to go there."

"That place lacks class."

"Well, it's suppose to be an informal place where you can just hang out and have fun."

Desna didn't say anything. Asami's eyes dropped down to her lap where she fiddled her thumbs.

"So…"

She was lost. This date was already a failure.

"You should unclench your muscles that are making you nervous and tense. I will not bite, unless that is what you wish, then I am happy to oblige" He said as he tucked the wooden box in his long sleeve.

'_Did he just make a dirty comment?' _

Asami sighed when she saw the waiter approach with a plate of octopus fritters and two steaming cups of tea.

"Your fritters and tea." He said before bowing and moving away from them.

Desna began eating the fritters but Asami did not touch them.

"Do you not like octopus fried in greasy substances?" Desna asked.

"I'm not really a fan of octopus or squid. I could never get past the tentacles. They freak me out."

Before she knew it, he had a fritter in between a pair of chopsticks. He held it close to her mouth but she moved her head.

"No, I don't think-" He pushed the fritter into her mouth. She wanted to spit it out but that would be rude, especially in an upscale restaurant like this one.

"Chew." He commanded.

She shivered and began chewing it. The look of disgust on her face slowly turned to a look of delight. After she swallowed it, she had a small smile on her face. "Hey, that's pretty good."

"I am aware."

She ate another fritter. How could she have missed out on these? She should have listened to Korra and Bolin.

"How do you think Korra will feel when she finds out we went on a date?" Asami asked.

"I don't care. Her feelings are irrelevant."

"Korra's feelings are always relevant to me." She said in a slightly irritated voice.

Desna raised an eyebrow. "It seems you and Korra have grown extremely close. I will bear this in mind for future decision making."

"We've been through a lot. I care about her and how she feels about things. Maybe you two should spend more time together, instead of us trying to 'date'." She stuffed another fritter in her mouth.

"You sound like my mother."

"How so?"

"During the warmer months as children, she would have me and Eska hanging out with Korra sometimes. She failed to realize Korra and us had nothing to bond over."

"Surely there's something. You guys are family. Family's important."

"Do not mistake the indifference in my voice as my feelings towards Korra. There is a certain level of care that I feel towards her, we just aren't close."

Asami sighed. Her mood seemed to have dropped.

"I'm sorry about your father." It was like he could read into her mind.

Her eyes stayed fixated on the empty plate before her. "You've heard."

"You should find comfort in the fact he cared about you."

She suddenly felt terrible. He lost his father too. Even worse was Unalaq was willing to let him die for his own selfish purpose. "I'm sorry, this isn't the time or place to discuss such things."

"I disagree. Discussing things which provoke our deepest emotions is the best way to bond during romantic appointments. Nonetheless, like a good mate, I will always have a metaphorical shoulder of which you may shed tears upon."

Asami's eyes locked on Desna's as she smiled. "That's very sweet of you. Honestly, I was afraid you'd be a lot like Eska when she was dating Bolin."

"I assume then that women do not like forceful, aggressive personalities in men."

"Don't get me wrong, some of us like a strong man but we also like to feel safe. Eska didn't exactly make Bolin feel safe sometimes."

"I see. I will keep this in mind." His eyes turned from hers to watch the waiter approach their table with a tray of food.

At first they ate in silence, then Asami got more curious about Desna. She asked questions and talked more. She found he was a lot easier to talk to than she originally thought. He was a great listener. He seemed to soak in every detail she said. As time went on, she found herself telling him more about her life, her past, her parents, even squeezing in some details about Korra. He said a few things but mostly let her express herself. Once they finished their meals, they walked outside the restaurant.

"That arctic hen was very good. I wonder what spices they used for it." Asami said as they walked down the street.

"It was delectable. Much better than my mother's. She makes a terrible roasted arctic hen."

"So, I guess this is the end of the date. Are you going to walk me home?" For some reason, she found herself blushing.

"Yes, I will. But there is one more stop we shall make."

"Where?"

"To the park. I figure a romantic walk would help stimulate thoughts and feelings of affection, thus helping to establish a bond."

She felt her heart pound inside her chest. She was actually excited. Earlier, she wanted to have the date over and done with but now she was happy that it was going on a little longer. Dare she say, she was actually starting to enjoy the date.


	3. Walk in the park

"Night time has always been my favorite part of living in Republic City. It's so beautiful, like a whole different world." Asami said as the two strolled through Avatar Korra park. There were a few people and spirits hanging around but otherwise, it was mostly empty. "With the spirit portal here, I think it looks even more beautiful. It's sad to think about the lives that were sacrificed so it could be here though."

"The greatest opportunities in life often come from the tragedy of others, whether it's directly or indirectly. In a way, it is a balance to keeps life going. The tragedy is the soil of which happiness often grows and flourishes." Desna said, earning a stare from Asami.

"That's an interesting way to look at life. I guess it's comforting to know that people's suffering and deaths aren't in vain."

'_Now he's some profound deep-thinker or something.'_

They stopped in the middle of the little bridge in the park that rested over the little stream that ran through the park. Asami leaned on the railing as she stared out at the spirit portal's light in the distance. She loved the way the portal's light distorted the colors of the sky. Desna joined her.

"Why did you want to go out on a date with me, anyway?"

"You're beautiful." Was all he said.

"Is that it? You got caught up in my looks?"

"I never said it was your looks that made you beautiful."

She stared at her reflection in the water. "You hardly knew a thing about me before you decided to take me out."

"I knew you were running one of the largest, most successful companies in the world. You're skilled at fighting, having received formal training when you were younger which makes you a formidable opponent even against other benders. You're also an extremely skilled engineer and industrialist. Your inventions might one day shape the world more than the Avatar could ever hope to do. Despite your success and beauty, I knew you were very modest, something a lot of upper-class women lack."

"I was mistaken, sounds like you did your research." She chuckled. "Still, I had a great time. I admit, I was scared about the whole thing but you're very easy to talk to. I thought you were some cold person but you're quite warm."

"It seems we have formed some sort of bond. Perhaps this bond will turn into that of romance. I will take you out again and see if that bond deepens."

Asami smiled, then leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. He was taken aback by this as shock spread on his face. This made Asami titter. He did something to shock her as well, by planting a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened but they eventually closed shut as she returned the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his wrapped around her waist.

There was something different about the kiss. It wasn't some passionate, yearning kiss. It was, in a sense, curious. Curious and sweet. It was refreshing to her, but it ended too quickly for her and left her in a daze. He smiled and pulled out the necklace from earlier. She didn't protest when he clipped it around her neck.

"This may be a one-time thing, but I prefer if you take the necklace. It goes well with the dress, it'd be a crime not to let them be together."

She shrugged. "Perhaps..it doesn't have to be. Maybe the next time you're in town we can spend more time together."

"It seems this bond has already formed into that of romance and affection. I look forward to seeing where that bond takes us."

"I do, too, actually." Asami leaned in for another kiss until she heard a certain someone's voice.

"Heeey, Desna and Asami."

'_Oh no, not Bolin.' _

She turned around to see Bolin approaching them on the little bridge.

"Oh, hey Bolin. I thought you were back in Zaofu with Opal and her family." Asami said.

"Well I was but Opal went back to that whole 'flying around and helping the world' thing so I decided to see if Korra needed help with any of the Earth Kingdom states. I feel like I should do my part to make sure the Earth Kingdom's safe considering I worked for Kuvira and all."

"You know it wasn't your fault, but that's very kind of you to help out. I bet Korra and Wu will appreciate the help." She placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Desna giving her a weird look but she didn't want to turn around and find out what look it was.

"Yeah, yeah. So uh, what are you two doing out here? Not that I'm trying to be nosey or anything but you two don't exactly seem to click in the sense you'd just hang out with each other. No offense, of course."

"Uh.." Asami glanced over at Desna, who glanced at her as well before they looked at Bolin again.

"Oh, right right. Korra told me you had a meeting yesterday. I bet you two are discussing all types of business and financial stuff. Well, don't let me bother you. Although it's weird not seeing Eska here though. Don't you two go everywhere together?"

"No." Desna replied.

"Right, right. Well, I'll let you two get back to your 'business deal'." Bolin turned to leave when Asami's necklace caught his eye. "Where'd you get that? I bet Opal would love a necklace like that!"

"I gave it to her." Desna said before Asami could say anything. She wanted to smack her hand against her forehead but decided against it.

"Uh huh, uh huh. If I may ask, why? That looks like a pretty expensive necklace, like something a lover would give to another."

"We are on a romantic rendezvous to see if we are compatible enough to form a bond that may later help us determine if we would be good mates and possible spouses."

Bolin blinked a few times. "So…let me get this straight. You two are on a…date? Like a romantic date? As in getting to know each other, maybe a little kissing or hand holding?"

"Please don't tell Korra." Asami pleaded. "I wanted to tell her earlier but didn't get a chance to."

"Oh you don't have to worry about me telling her. She won't believe me no matter how many times I tell her. Can I tell Pabu though?"

"What?"

"Pabu loves secrets."

"Yes, Bolin, you may tell Pabu but no one else. Please?"

"Don't worry Asami. My lips are sealed." Bolin gave them a salute before he marched off past them. Asami released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Why'd you tell him we were on a date?" She turned towards Desna. She wanted to be mad but she found it hard to be mad at him for some reason.

"I saw no reason to hide our intentions. I have no shame, do you?"

"No I-I suppose I don't. I shouldn't. It's not like you're a bad person. You're actually fun to hang out with. Very sweet too, and a good listener."

"I am pleased that you enjoy my company. I have enjoyed yours as well. The evening is nearly over though, I will walk you home now."

She savored their walk to her estate, taking the time to talk more or sometimes just remaining quiet and enjoying the other's presence. Never in a million years did she think she would end up on a date with Desna of all people. It would be even longer before she would think she'd enjoy it. But here she was, standing on her porch and smiling at Desna.

"Thanks. I had fun."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Asami took the initiative this time and pressed her lips against his. It was just as sweet as their first kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they deepened the kiss. It wasn't until they needed to come up for air that they broke the kiss.

Her face felt heated as she looked at him. They stayed embraced for another minute before releasing their hold on each other. She took a step back and nodded.

"This won't be a one time thing." She said.

"I know."

* * *

Instead of calling Korra that night, Asami decided to invite Korra over the next morning. After her night, she wanted time to herself to think about things. And what good thoughts they were. Korra arrived early in the morning before she got too busy with things happening in Republic City.

"What was the deal with yesterday? You seemed a little distraught." Korra asked as she sat down on the couch next to Asami. They were sitting in one of the sitting rooms on the ground level of Asami's estate. Asami's butler had laid out a tray of food on the coffee table in front of them.

"To be honest, I was. You remember that meeting Varrick and I had with the world leaders?"

"Yeah, did something go wrong? Did someone back out of a deal?"

"No, it's not that. It's just..well, someone was interested in more than the armor we were selling."

Korra stared at Asami with confusion written all over her face.

"Desna asked me out on a date."

There was a silence lingering in the air. Neither said anything while Korra tried to process what she was just told. Suddenly, a fit of laughter erupted from Korra.

"Huh?"

Her laughter died down. "Oh, you were actually serious."

"He was staring at me during the meeting and then later that day he came by unannounced with a bouquet of flowers and told me we were going on a date."

"That does sound like Desna. When's the date?"

"Last night."

"You already went?" Korra leaned closer to Asami. "How was it?"

"Honestly? It was nice. We talked and learned a lot about each other. He's very easy to talk to. I was afraid he'd be like Eska but he was very sweet. He even bought me a dress and necklace. I'll have to show them to you in a little bit."

Korra nodded slowly. "I would have never guessed. You guys don't seem too compatible. It's like you two live in two different worlds. I don't think he's ever even acknowledged your presence before."

"We actually had a lot more in common than I thought. Still, we do live two very different lives. I'm not sure we could ever work even if we were interested in pursuing a relationship."

"Not sure that would stop Desna. He may not be as aggressive as Eska but when he wants something, he goes after it just like she does. Sounds you're starting to like him."

"I don't know. It's too early to tell. It was just one date."

"Well uh, I'm sure if it was meant to work out, it will."

They smiled at each other. "And, one more thing, Korra."

"What is it?"

"We kissed. Twice, actually."

Korra fell off the couch.


End file.
